1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector and more particularly relates to means for retaining a terminal within the electrical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The improper installation of electrical connectors has long been a problem in assemblies containing large numbers of interconnected electrical circuits. Even though the specific electrical connector can perform adequately under normal circumstances, opens can occur when terminals are not properly positioned within electrical connector insulative housing and when mating electrical connectors are not properly mated. In addition to opens which result from improper installation, terminal and connector retention are also important because of the problems that can be encountered over the life of the particular device. For example excessive vibration can cause one connector to become disengaged from another connector. Furthermore, proper retention of contact terminals and connectors can result in unstable electrical interfaces which can result in corrosion thus leading to a gradual deterioration of the electrical interconnection.
A number of steps have been taken to improve the retention of contact terminals within electrical connectors and the mating integrity between two electrical connectors. For example plastic terminal latches or lances which comprise an integral part of an insulative housing are often used to retain terminals within the housing. These plastic terminal latches replace the metal latches on the contact terminals themselves which have been commonly used for a number of years. One problem with these metal latches is that they can easily be overstressed during terminal insertion resulting in significantly reduced in retention of pull-out capability. Furthermore, these metal latches have caused problems in the installation of electrical harnesses since they promote tangling of the harnesses. U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,704 discloses a high density socket contact receptacle intended for use with a pin header. This electrical connector provides a high density interconnect between wires and a harness and circuits on a printed circuit board. That connector includes both integral plastic latches forming a part of the insulative housing.
One problem which has been encountered on electrical connectors employing cantilever latch beams which are part of the insulative housing, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,704 is that the latch beams can be deformed during molding. These cantilever latch beams tend to warp or bow outwardly during cooling of the molded housing. When the cantilever latch beams bow, latching protrusions on the ends of the cantilever latch beams are drawn outwardly away from the center of the cavities. Compensation for this tendency is not a problem for relatively large connectors because the latching protrusions can simply be enlarged. However, as connectors become more and more densely populated, there is less and less room for such compensation.